


I'm choosing my confessions.

by ladymdc



Series: Rhack Attack 🥊 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, And is totally into it, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Competence Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Handsome Jack meets his match, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Power Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Yandere Rhys (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: It would be extremely high-risk, but it would be worth it. It would be worth getting closer to Handsome Jack.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Rhack Attack 🥊 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790767
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	I'm choosing my confessions.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [championofdogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofdogs/gifts).



> Lovely prompt *chef’s kiss* thanks for this one, ivan. It made for great haste music
> 
> From a kink meme prompt: creepy/yandere Rhys; I want Rhys to go overboard with being a creepy fanboy. Maybe kidnapping Jack and having his way with him?
> 
> Title is lyrics from: [Losing My Religion](https://open.spotify.com/track/31AOj9sFz2gM0O3hMARRBx?si=TEBhY-xYTlmTLeGOBHzhOQ) (REM). Thanks to key & lara for all of their help ♥️

Rhys was twenty-two, and he had a decision to make.

Recently, he had narrowed his options down to three thanks to the further decline of Atlas. Tediore had its appeal as a reliable place to move up in the world. Maliwan wasn’t as open to outsiders, but it offered incredible innovative opportunities in tech and elemental manipulation. There Rhys would have the chance to move up hard and fast if the right opportunity presented itself. And then there was Hyperion. 

Hyperion had always been a diversified superpower. The Three Founders profited greatly from the Last Corporate War and the fall of centralized government. However, they went beyond merely bankrolling the early days of the corporation, personally heading up departments and dedicating their lives to set the standard in robotics, weapons, and intelligence gathering. It was something every successor had been determined to uphold. It was something every successor did uphold, but then Handsome Jack came along.

With a flash of a smile and a sweep of his arm, he launched Hyperion into unimaginable heights seemingly overnight. 

One did not make it to the top by being kind, not in this industry. Not in any industry in this day and age. Jack had worked at one of the biggest names in the most cutthroat sector in the universe, and he knew he could do better. Tassiter’s death, well, tough decisions and violence were par for course. Something less had to give way for something better. 

Plain and simple.

It was Rhys’ last year at college, his final semester, and the pressure to make a decision had been mounting. His ambition and determination had rapidly gained him traction with recruiters; his looks made him stand out. A hundred opinions had been heard and forgotten. Rhys had been waiting for something. He just didn’t know what until he saw it— Handsome Jack. 

It had been a single, innocent moment. One tiny thing that Rhys didn’t understand but was acutely aware that it had just altered the course of his life forever. But at the moment, he simply carried on as if nothing had happened.

Rhys was going to work for Hyperion; he was going to work for Handsome Jack. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Rhys was twenty-three, and Handsome Jack just spit on him. 

Working at Hyperion was great. Sure, Data Mining was a far cry from ideal, but everyone had to start somewhere. It was top tier compared to Vaughn’s position over in Accounting. There you were fifty times more likely to get airlocked without warning than any other department. The only problem was, Rhys was one of thousands looking to move up, and his core traits had only taken him so far.

Granted, he was apparently the only person on Helios who knew how to frame his own ass. And he wasn’t an idiot like most of these pompous douches. But he obviously lacked something. It took a few months to figure out what, exactly, was holding him back, and yet again, it was thanks to Handsome Jack that he found direction.

Rhys was headed over to Acquisitions when gunshots rang out. Everyone in the vicinity jumped, some people even hit the ground, but everyone went about their business quickly enough. Outside of the CEO, only Hyperion soldiers and security were cleared to carry weapons, and given that the nearby officers looked almost put out by the sudden racket, the situation was an obvious non-issue.

Within seconds, Jack emerged from a nearby conference room and ordered that the mess be cleaned up before striding purposefully away. A few steps down the hall, Jack stopped to wipe some blood off his shoe, then he indifferently tossed the soiled item aside like it had just been some mud or dirt, and it clicked. 

Mercy was a weakness. 

If Rhys wanted to make actual progress at Hyperion, if Rhys wanted to be like Handsome Jack and vault himself to unimaginable heights, he needed to adapt. He needed that certain refined brutality that seemed to emanate from the CEO. 

It was not a skill easily learned, but Rhys figured it out. The culmination of his efforts came through in the form of a lucrative, and highly controversial, Eridium mining deal. The promised bonus was an excellent perk. However, the real reward was being included in the meeting about start-up operations that would ultimately lead to increased profits, further expansion of Hyperion’s influence, and bring him face-to-face with his idol.

Who then spit on him.

In Jack’s defense, Rhys  _ had _ spoken out of turn, excited as he was to be in the same room together because he had  _ earned it. _ Plus, Jack had  _ smirked at him  _ and then _ talked to him—  _ overall, it was the **_best day ever._ **

Vaughn seemed to view events quite differently. He even apologized for how  _ poorly _ it went. Rhys just shrugged it off with a smile and called it an early night. In his bedroom, Rhys hung up his shirt with great care and dug out Jack’s bloody pocket square, which he had kept in pristine condition. He placed it in his shirt pocket, put the items in a dry-cleaning bag he had saved, then tucked it into the very back of his closet. 

Confidence and determination was a reliable way to move up. Ruthlessness was a way to accomplish that when those things alone failed him. But there was one thing that could give him even more of an edge, and his recent success gave him the money to do it. 

Cyberware was extremely high-risk, but it would be worth it. It would be worth getting closer to Handsome Jack. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Rhys was twenty-four, and he knew what he was capable of when push came to shove. 

Absolutely anything. 

That feeling of power, it was exhilarating. Addictive even. The final piece of this puzzle had finally slotted into place in what was possibly the most  _ perfect _ moment Rhys could have ever hoped for. He could feel it as he stared back at Handsome Jack. 

The man was doing his best to appear unphased by the circumstances in which he found himself. Jack looked like he always did. Posture relaxed, not struggling against the restraints, legs canted out with confidence. Except, well, he was naked, and there was something tense about the corners of his mouth. 

There was so much underneath his seemingly indifferent exterior. A slumbering rage was stirring, rippling just beneath the surface. This had a strong effect on Jack. A sly provocation and Rhys might make him snap. Briefly, he wondered how to go about it, but he was more interested in what was holding it back. 

Rhys had his theories, and he planned on testing them out.

Starting with letting the silence between them drag on indefinitely. 

Calmly, Rhys sat, ankle over knee, elbow propped up on the armrest. His finger and thumb framing his jaw as Jack studied him carefully from the other side of his enormous glass-topped desk. Jack’s mismatched gaze was taking in every detail of Rhys, his features, his port, and then flicking down over the rest of him.

The three-piece suit Rhys wore, it  _ suited _ him, and exceptionally well. It skimmed over his body intimately as if he had spontaneously grown it. The top two buttons of his black shirt were left undone, exposing the ridges of his blue tattoo. Beyond that, there were only splashes of Hyperion Yellow on the buttons of his vest in his otherwise all-black attire. The color contrasting nicely against his pale complexion, giving his skin a subtle, natural glow.

“This seems like an awfully one-sided party,” Jack finally said, that infamously smooth voice a tad hoarse. 

“There’s no need to rush anything,” he replied conversationally. “I went ahead and cleared your schedule for the next twenty-four hours. You don’t get much sleep, do you?” 

Jack’s eyes narrowed fractionally. 

Rhys hummed at the nonverbal confirmation, then threaded his fingers together in his lap. “The sedative should have only knocked you out for an hour. At most. You were out for four,” he explained. “Are you thirsty?”

“Nope,” Jack said, but then his throat worked as he swallowed. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “You’re familiar.”

“And you are a liar, on both points.” 

“Is that this what this is about? Did you get all butthurt that big, bad Handsome Jack didn’t notice some low-level pissant?” His teeth bared slightly as he spoke.

“Absolutely not,” Rhys said, mouth quirking. “I am more than aware that I wasn’t worth your attention— until now.” 

“What makes you think  _ that’s _ the case?” 

“How many people have succeeded in accomplishing anything close to this?” he asked, gesturing at him from head to toe. 

Jack smiled. It was one of his knife-edged smiles. The one that held the promise of unpleasant things within it. 

“What do you think, kiddo?”

Rhys winked, and the smile sharpened. Based on his cock, Jack was more than a little interested in being faced by someone with an ample supply of competence for a change. It had thickened some, and Jack canted his legs a little wider upon Rhys’ inspection. 

“Like what you see?” 

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t unbearably turned on by this power trip. “Only an idiot wouldn’t,” Rhys murmured. 

“Good taste, high cheekbones,  _ and  _ two brain cells to rub together. Just my type.” His expression was deadly serious, voice low and dark. Jack took another moment to appraise him. “How long have you been planning this?” 

“Months. Maybe years. I’m not sure exactly,” Rhys said, shrugging. “When I first saw you, it changed my life. I didn’t understand how at the time, but I know now that you have given me direction. That you are something greater than myself to strive toward.” 

“Cheated a little, didn’t you? How much did that cyberware cost?” 

“It’s not cheating when you know your limitations. We can’t all be born geniuses,” Rhys said. “And it didn’t cost me anything. I simply took a well earned quarterly bonus and turned it into a more permanent and useful asset.”

“So, you hacked your way in here?” 

“It was a combination of that and getting close to your secretary to make it easier on myself.” 

_ That _ seemed to piss Jack off, which was amusing. 

Not to mention, he was  _ completely  _ hard. 

“She your girlfriend?” His eyes were lower, on Rhys’ chest. They were all pupil. 

“Ex. She hated them,” Rhys said, gesturing vaguely toward his tattoos. “Because people stared at my chest more than they did hers.”

“She sounds like a bitch.”

“She is.” 

“She won’t be a problem for either of us much longer.” Jack’s eyes rose, locking onto his again. “Is there anything else useful that mouth of yours can do besides talk?”

Rhys raised an eyebrow. “Would you like to find out?” 

There was definitely something predatory in his gaze now. “Oh, kitten, I like you. What’s your name?”

“That’s unimportant.”

Jack’s expression seemed to say he disagreed strongly, but within seconds the hardness in it faded as though he couldn’t quite maintain it. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

Rhys stood and shrugged off his jacket, then hung it on the back of the chair. His vest was next. Jack didn’t speak until he was almost done unbuttoning his shirt. 

“They did a good job on that arm,” Jack commented, watching his movements intently.

“I would hope so,” Rhys said, draping his shirt carefully to prevent any wrinkles from forming in the silk while he was otherwise… preoccupied. Then he turned to face Jack, hands in his pockets. 

The sight seemed to do something for Jack. His cock, lying fat and heavy against his stomach, flexed. 

“It’s one of yours,” Rhys told him, moving around the desk.

Jack hummed, eyes never leaving him. “Still more interested in what your mouth can do.”

“You brought it up, not me,” Rhys said, unconcerned. He was confident in his abilities. 

“Can it with the sass, and get on your knees.”

Rhys just silently smirked and did as they both wanted. 

“Pretty good at following orders.” 

“Yes. When I have a reason to,” he replied, looking up at Jack. His shoulders were broad, defined; he had a strong chest and stomach, toned but not ripped. Rhys lifted his flesh and blood hand and gently trailed his fingers through the light dusting of hair across his chest then crept down to follow the dark but neat happy trail. Jack tensed faintly, and his muscles rippled beneath his fingers.

“Don’t be a tease,” Jack ground out. 

“I’m not,” he replied, enjoying how Jack hissed through his teeth when Rhys wrapped his hand around his cock. It throbbed in his grip. Rhys’ mouth was watering alarmingly. 

He bowed his head over Jack’s lap, opened his mouth, and breathed out, a promise of things to come. “I’m appreciating,” Rhys murmured before moving to take the head of Jack’s cock between his lips.

Jack exhaled, relaxing, and Rhys swirled his tongue around the head and kissed the tip, lightly sucking. He then licked his way down the shaft and back up again, and Jack shifted when his lips grazed the head.

Rhys continued in this way for a while, knowing it was not anywhere near enough. Eventually, Jack thrust his hips up slightly. 

“Come on, pumpkin, I’m glad you appreciate my cock, but show it a little love.” 

At that, Rhys allowed him to sink deeper into his mouth, and Jack groaned. The way the sound of it moved through him alone… Rhys moaned himself. His own cock was fully hard, trapped in his pants, but he didn’t have a spare hand. Metal was Not Good for wanking, so he allowed it to move up the inside of Jack’s thigh, closer and closer to the weight of his balls.

Rhys looked up, making eye contact, and only then did Jack finally strain against his restraints. He wondered if Jack wanted to bury his fingers into his hair and fuck his mouth. Or, perhaps pull him off and bend him over his desk to fuck him properly. Either way, the eye contact changed the intensity of everything—  _ exponentially.  _

His fingers finally worked their way between his legs to cup his sack, Jack spread his feet on the floor wider, well, as wide as the cuffs on his ankles allowed, in an attempt at giving Rhys more room. Jack’s breathing began to pick up, and when Rhys changed the rhythm to drag a long slow pull up his cock, he spoke. 

“You know, Handsome Jack is more of a giver,” he said, voice deep and gravelly. 

Rhys pulled off of him. “Are you now?” 

“Come on, sugar,” he said. “You’ve earned it.” 

He tilted his head to the side in consideration. “I happen to agree with you,” he said, then stood up, reaching for his belt and toeing off his shoes. Before pushing down his slacks and boxers, he plucked a small packet of lube from his pocket. 

Jack growled slightly, eyes on his cock. 

He paused, offering a sly smile. “But you are sadly mistaken if you think I’m going to uncuff you. As you said, I’ve earned this. This is about me, not you.” 

Jack chuckled darkly. “I am going to kill you. When this is over.” 

“You won’t,” Rhys replied indifferently. “But I have no interest in  _ taking _ so if that—“

“Get—  _ the fuck—  _ on my dick, cupcake.” 

“Gladly,” he said, straddling his thighs and tucking his legs up underneath himself. 

“Just like that?”

Rhys then buried his metal fingers into his perfect hair, holding him in place. “Just like that,” he said, tearing the packet open with his teeth. “I am always prepared—” Rhys reached between them to lube up Jack’s cock. 

Jack bared his teeth again in a wolfish grin as Rhys lined him up. 

“For everything,” he said, then sank down. 

“Fuck,” Jack moaned, closing his eyes as he bottomed out. His relief was so evident he practically glowed. Rhys felt a sudden impulse to kiss him, so he did. There was a hesitation, but then he melted into it as Rhys began to fuck himself on Jack’s cock. 

“I knew you’d feel good. Make me proud, kitten.” 

He couldn’t stop himself. Rhys ate at his mouth; groaning. Each heavy plunge back into his welcoming body sent surges of pleasure up Rhys’ spine, his release coiling tighter and tighter and tighter. Jack abruptly pulled out of the kiss; their mouths parted, and Rhys gasped as he ground down against Jack harder, faster. The man was panting, staring at Rhys with his mouth open.

Rhys moaned loudly. He could feel Jack’s orgasm coming, could feel him throbbing and further stiffening in his ass and oh  _ god _ that was just—

He was hanging by a thread now, stretched and suspended between Jack’s dick and the look of unbridled desire in his gaze. 

Then Jack surged forward and sunk his teeth into Rhys’ neck as he came. In response, Rhys, already touching himself, came instantly, shuddering through it and shaking from the intensity of it. He all but collapsed into Jack.

“Fuck,” Jack muttered, then swallowed. “That was perfect.”

Rhys pried himself off Jack. There was some blood on his lips, and Rhys vaguely wondered if it was his or Jack’s. He gently wiped it off. 

“It was, wasn’t it?”

Rhys leaned in and mouthed at his neck and jaw. Jack tilted his head, allowing him access. Then Rhys moved to speak into his ear. 

“I seriously considered killing you. I did want to  _ be _ the next Handsome Jack, after all. I wanted to sit in this chair and rule over your empire. I could have done it so easily. Just like you killed Tassiter. Just… snapped your neck with my prosthetic,” he said, settling the metal around the base of his neck. 

Rhys felt his cock twitch with interest, yet again. 

“Then I would have made a similar announcement and moved on like you were nothing. But that would have been such a  _ waste,”  _ Rhys said, extracting the hypo from where he had taped it to the back of the chair. 

“You’re perfect,” Rhys told him. “And that’s more important to me.” He leaned back and stuck the hypo into Jack’s shoulder. Jack wordlessly met Rhys’ gaze until the sedative overpowered him. 

Then, Rhys got dressed, set out some bottled spring water, and ordered a plate of Jack’s favorite sushi. Once it was delivered, Rhys placed it alongside the water, uncuffed Jack, and left. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, Rhys found himself coming to in an unfamiliar room, lying sideways in a bed. He blinked a few times, trying to process what was happening. How did he get here? Rhys couldn’t remember where he had been last. His apartment? His office? And where was his arm? 

He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again. 

Still unfamiliar. 

Catching movement, he looked down, and saw… Handsome Jack?

His eyes were vibrant, astonishingly bright despite the dark circles around them, which were oddly visible through the mask. He looked slightly disheveled. And still, fucking beautiful. Rhys could not tear his gaze away, even knowing that he probably looked like a lovesick dipshit at this very moment.

Jack leaned down and put his hands on Rhys’ bare torso; one hand tracing the lines of his tattoo.

Rhys didn’t realize how big his hands were, the full force lurking underneath their surface. He suddenly felt small and weak and wanting.

He could snap Rhys’ neck if he wanted. 

He could make him bleed.

But he wasn’t. Wouldn’t?

Rhys had gone through great lengths to lead Jack in the wrong direction. He was supposed to have ample warning if Jack had caught on. 

He swallowed. “I see you decided not to kill me after all.” 

“Oh, Rhysie… I don’t throw things of value away, and you, well, I don’t want you out of my  _ sight,  _ sugar.” Jack slowly undid his fly. ”The last couple of weeks were…  _ unpleasant.  _ So— you’re going to be my personal assistant. You’re going to cater to my every fucking  _ whim.  _ And you’re going to consider yourself lucky.” 

Rhys smiled. “Yes, sir,” he said, and the instability in Jack’s eyes subsided. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading ♥️


End file.
